


Sweet Dreams are Made of These

by LeoArcana



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: He shook his head and crossed his arms, making a stronger resolve to watch the TV.He was doing just fine until small movements out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.  He did his best to ignore it, he really did, but it was the kind of minute movement that draws the eye immediately.  Dean gave into curiosity and glanced over to Castiel’s bed.He was humping into the mattress.Not in earnest, just lazily rolling his hips, but now Dean was damned.  He couldn’t look away any more and was distantly aware his mouth dropped partially open.  He watched the way the stifled moon light shifted across the blankets, that dared to obstruct his view, as Castiel continued pushing into the mattress.  Dean swallowed thickly and felt his blood drain.He shook his head again, but didn’t look away.  What else could he do?  Castiel was asleep.  Which may be for the better.  Dean supposed he could indulge himself a bit.  He always tried, and failed, to deny himself those fantasies and now here was one real life situation right across from him.





	

Dean pushed open the door of the motel room with his shoulder.  They’d been working a case in a rural Washington town, but hadn’t gotten far in the investigation yet.  To be honest, part of it was that they were tired.  They’d driven non-stop from their last case in North Dakota.  After talking to a few witnesses and the police department, they’d gone to a bar for a drink and dinner.  Sam had left with a girl who’d sidled up to him.

Dean threw his bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed.  Castiel set his down more gently and picked up the small TV guide on the nightstand between the two beds.  He scanned over the short list as he sat down, frowning at the lack of choices.  Still, he picked up the remote and turned the TV on, flipping to a news station.

After a short while, Dean got up and muttered something about taking a shower before passing out.  Castiel didn’t pay him much time, but took the chance to strip down to a light shirt and his boxers and slide under the covers before he came back.

Dean sauntered back in the room, hair damp and spikey in a way Castiel found endearing, wearing a faded shirt and plaid pajama pants.  He flopped down on the bed, working his way under the blankets and locking his arms around a pillow.  Castiel watched him from the corner of his eye and listened as the hunter’s breathing and heart beat slowed to a steady pace.  He was always more tired than he let on.  Castiel smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the TV, lowering the volume a few clicks.

An hour or two later, Castiel felt his eyelids begin to droop.  He yawned and blinked intently, trying to focus on the talk show that had come on to replace the news.  Another minute went by and he wasn’t even listening to it.  He sighed and turned the TV off, tossing the remote onto the nightstand and sliding down the bed.  He glanced over at Dean’s sleeping form and smiled to himself, content on watching the hunter like he used to until he fell asleep himself.

He didn’t need sleep, not since he was human.  But it was pleasant and when his mind conjured up dreams, it was even more enjoyable.  They were always difference scenarios, things that he’d wished happened different, things he wished would happen in the future, what life would be like if he were created human or came to earth in a different era.  But they always had one common factor: Dean.

Dean was always in his dreams.  He was someone he’d known a lifetime, someone he’d just met, someone he was looking for…  And the ends were always nearly the same, though the means weren’t.  They would always be together just before something woke Castiel.

Castiel wasn’t sure if he’d dreamt tonight at first.  They were in the motel, early dawn light brightening the room.  Dean was curled up against him, tucked under his chin with one arm draped over his ribs while both Castiel’s loosely encircled him.  Dean moaned in annoyance at the sunlight waking him, Castiel laughed softly.  Dean tried to go back to sleep, but Castiel coaxed him awake, saying they needed to get dressed and resume working on the case.  As well as find Sam. 

Dean resisted, of course, and Castiel smiled against the top of his head.  He kissed the top of Dean’s head, awkwardly working his way down the side of his face and along his jaw.  Dean turned his face to catch Castiel’s lips on his own, more content to wake up if this was where things were going.  He rolled onto his back, sleepily pulling Castiel with him.  Castiel went willingly, propping himself above Dean and kissing down his neck as he drew his knees up on either side of Castiel…

               

Dean was roused from his sleep by the silence being broken.  It wasn’t loud noises, but given his life and having met his four hours already, it doesn’t take much to wake him up.  He knitted his brows together, staring at the pillow in thought as he tried to process the noises he was hearing.  Hitched, uneven breathing, little gasps, moans and—  Dean bolted up right, twisting around to face Castiel and sure he was going to catch the angel jacking himself.

He wasn’t completely wrong.  Castiel laid fast asleep on the other bed, moaning and whining softly with the occasional muscle twitch.  Dean stared at him a minute longer, his sleep-addled brain slowly putting together that the angel was having a sex dream.  He ran a hand down his face and let out a breath as he laid back down.  His plan was to ignore it, that would be the best thing he could do.  But Castiel just didn’t stop. 

Dean grunted and sat up again, reaching blindly for the remote and flipped the TV on, immediately hammering the ‘volume down’ button; he didn’t want to wake Castiel up.  No one should be woken up during a dream that good. 

Dean raised the volume just a tad, enough to muffle Castiel’s soft moans and whimpers.  He tossed the remote aside and resettled himself leaning back against the headboard.  He tried to keep his mind focused on the TV, but every so often, he’d catch himself letting his gaze drift towards the other bed.  He shook his head and crossed his arms, making a stronger resolve to watch the TV.

He was doing just fine until small movements out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.  He did his best to ignore it, he really did, but it was the kind of minute movement that draws the eye immediately.  Dean gave into curiosity and glanced over to Castiel’s bed.

He was humping into the mattress.

Not in earnest, just lazily rolling his hips, but now Dean was damned.  He couldn’t look away any more and was distantly aware his mouth dropped partially open.  He watched the way the stifled moon light shifted across the blankets, that dared to obstruct his view, as Castiel continued pushing into the mattress.  Dean swallowed thickly and felt his blood drain.

He shook his head again, but didn’t look away.  What else could he do?  Castiel was asleep.  Which may be for the better.  Dean supposed he could indulge himself a bit.  He always tried, and failed, to deny himself those fantasies and now here was one real life situation right across from him.  Just as he moved a shaking hand to push the blankets down, Castiel huffed loudly and rolled over.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat, fearing he’d been caught staring and reaching for himself, but Castiel was still fast asleep; his blankets now pitched slightly.  Dean’s mind went blank and he sat there frozen for a minute before one thought sparked in his mind.  He curled his fingers and bit his lip in hesitation; another desperate whimper from Castiel had him shoving his own blankets back quickly and quietly.

Dean crept over to Castiel’s bed, keeping his eyes on his face for any signs of waking.  He grabbed the edge of Castiel’s blanket carefully and pulled it back slowly, making sure not to send a rush of cool air over him.  He pulled them down just past Castiel’s knees, flicking his eyes down to the strained boxers and back up to his face.  Dean fidgeted his fingers and let out a shaky breath as he moved onto the bed, taking care to move slow.

He moved to his hands and knees, crouched low between Castiel’s legs.  He looked up at the sleeping angel, then back down to the thin fabric in front of him.  He reached out hesitantly, flicking his eyes rapidly between his hand and Castiel’s face.  It wouldn’t take much to free him from his boxers, if he woke up it would stand to reason that it had happened on its own.  Dean was just barely confident enough he could get back to his own bed before Castiel woke up fully; or at the very least, he could fall to the floor and be out of sight.

Dean grimaced inwardly and pushed the concern of what to do if Castiel woke up out of his mind.  He was being plenty careful and he was sure he wouldn’t wake up; he was exhausted and having an apparently very sexy dream.

He hooked one finger through the opening slit of his boxers and only had to give it a light tug before Castiel’s cock sprang free.  Castiel’s breath hitched and Dean’s blood ran cold.  Dean stared wide eyed up at him, watching his face closely as his eyebrows drew up and a whimper hung at the tip of his tongue.  When he relaxed, Dean dropped his head in relief.

Dean shifted his attention back down to Castiel’s crotch.  Precum leaked and glistened around the head of his cock and Dean felt his mouth water.  He took a deep breath, asking himself if he was really going to do this.  Not even a beat later, Dean darted forward and swallowed down half of Castiel’s shaft.  He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath as he swiped his tongue around the head of his cock, relishing in the slightly bitter taste.  He peeked up at Castiel again, swallowing nervously and drawing a moan out from Castiel.

He grinned inwardly and bobbed his head down, taking more of Castiel’s cock in his mouth.  He moved up and down, working his way towards taking his full length.  He turned his head every time he pulled up, flattening his tongue over the head before sinking down further than before.  As soon as his nose pressed against Castiel’s boxers, he hollowed his cheeks and pulled up slowly.  Castiel whined and keened above him, muscles twitching, but not enough to signal waking up.

Dean bobbed his head, suppressing his gag reflex as Castiel hit the back of throat several times before he pulled off.  He licked the trail of precum and spit from his lip, looking up at Castiel’s face, twisted up in an expression of desperation and need; he must be getting close.  Dean grinned and lifted his head, reaching into the opening of Castiel’s boxers and gingerly pulled his sac out.  His balls rested heavy and fully against the fabric.  Dean ducked his head down and dragged his tongue over his sac, then pointing his tongue and bouncing them; punching a gasp from Castiel.

He sat back reflexively, suddenly fearing again that he’d woke the angel.  But all Castiel did was whine and moan, clutching halfheartedly at the sheet and wordlessly mouthing pleas.  Dean waited a minute for his heart to slow down before crouching down again.

He lapped at Castiel’s sac, sucking a ball in and lavishing over it before releasing it and treating the other the same.  He tongued between his balls and beneath his sac before licking his way back up to the head of his cock, gathering the trailing beads of precum.  He suckled at the head and swallowed him down to the hilt again, raising a hand to fondle Castiel’s sac as he resumed bobbing his head and swiping his tongue side to side.

Above him, Castiel’s groans and whines grew louder and higher.  He moaned and panted, face tensing and fingers clutching at the sheets as he kicked restlessly at the blankets.  He worked his mouth uselessly again, but this time his pleading started becoming vocal.

“ _D-De… Dean…”_

Dean stopped and looked up, mouth still stretched around the angel’s cock.  He was still asleep.  But he’d said Dean’s name clearly— He was dreaming about Dean.  He didn’t know if he had been the whole time, god help him if he had, but he was definitely dreaming about him now.  Dean wasn’t sure if there was a name for this kink, some kind of dream kink, but he had it now and it had him sucking harder and moving faster.

“ _Dean… Oh, oh god…”_

Castiel’s hips bucked up, driving his cock deeper in Dean’s throat.  He came down his throat, nearly gagging him with load after load of hot cum.  Dean swallowed as best he could, but some still managed to spill past his lips and drool down his cock.  Castiel whined and his hips spasmed minutely with aftershocks, a few more small spurts spilling into Dean’s mouth.

Castiel relaxed with a content groan.  Dean pulled off and licked his lips as he stared down at Castiel’s spent and softening cock.  His own cock throbbed painfully in protest to being neglected.  Dean shoved his briefs down and leaned forward again.  He sucked down Castiel’s half hard cock, intent on cleaning it, and fisted his own.

It didn’t take much to push himself to the edge.  Hardly a minute later, he was coming over his fingers, between Castiel’s leg.  He sat back, letting Castiel’s now soft cock fall over his balls.  Dean looked to the cooling stain, Castiel’s cock, then his own.  He chewed his lip in concern, but it would work out, actually.

Dean crawled off the bed, shuffling awkwardly with his briefs partially pushed down, and pulled the blankets back up over Castiel.  If anything, when he woke up, it would just look like he’d cum in his sleep.  Which, technically, he had.

Dean hurried quietly back over to his own bed, worming his way under the blankets.  He’d worry about fixing himself later.  For now, he just wanted to enjoy the high of sucking Castiel off and coming between his legs, all while he slept.

Across from him, Castiel wore a faint, smug and knowing smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to do a somnophilia fic foreveeeeeeer and i finally got to do one :D just for clarification, cas actually did wake up. hence his 'knowing smile'  
> prompt: Cas is having a smutty dream of him and Dean, causing him to make these small whimpers and moans. Dean only on the other side of the room in his own bed moves to Cas to make his dream more realistic and hear more of those sweet sounds!  
> [want a prompt?](http://leo-arcana.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
